Fleur
"Pourquoi je devrais t'écraser!" - Fleur, Fortuné Ben thumb|160x160px Fleur est une combattante et a été l'antagoniste principal sur Battle for Dream Island pour les deux premiers épisodes et le reste de la saison après son retour. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe Squashy Grapes et avait le plus de votes dans le premier gâteau de jeu, avec 4 voix. Elle était également dernière en finale, avec 524 votes dans "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", les votes les plus éliminés de la première saison. Il a été vu dans la carte d'introduction IDFB, mais n'a pas été vu dans l'épisode. Elle est actuellement candidate à Battle for BFDI et est membre de iance. Apparence La fleur semble être une charmante fleur du siècle, un type de plante à fleurs trouvé dans le Nevada, l'Oregon, la Californie des États-Unis et la Basse-Californie du Mexique. Ses pétales sont de couleur magenta clair et son centre est jaune. Ses bras, ses jambes et son corps sont noirs. Changements BFDI/BFDIA La fleur a des contours plus légers. IDFB /BFB La fleur a des contours plus foncés. Personnalité Elle est généralement détestée par la plupart des candidats, car son tempérament est incroyablement court. Flower a tendance à exprimer sa colère et sa rage, même contre l'hôte, et pense que rien ne devrait l'arrêter sur son chemin pour gagner la compétition. Elle est également insectophobe (a peur des insectes), comme en témoignent de nombreux épisodes dans Battle For Dream Island. Cette affaire a été mentionnée pour la première fois dans "Take the Plunge: Part 1" par Match et Pencil dans une conversation, et finalement montré dans "Do not Pierce My Flesh" et Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. Elle force parfois d'autres candidats à faire des choses pour elle, comme quand elle a demandé à Bubble et Firey de l'emmener au-dessus du mur de pierre. Dans Battle for BFDI, Flower conserve son attitude égocentrique et narcissique (se liant seulement à Ruby parce qu'elle pensait que Flower était belle), mais elle est nettement moins violente. Malgré cela, elle ne menace pas d'écraser ceux qui l'appellent laide. Elle est prête à faire n'importe quoi dans sa quête pour être perçue comme belle, allant jusqu'à essayer de rester incroyablement contorsionnée juste pour rencontrer les normes de beauté de Ruby. Elle semble aussi être plus naïve et avoir une compréhension plus lâche de la logique, comme demander à Black Hole d'ouvrir un pot de cyanure pour elle même quand on lui a expliqué que le faire était une "mauvaise idée". Couverture Bataille pour l'île de rêve Dans "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Flower est d'abord vu dans un flashback, quand elle a demandé Ice Cube si elle est belle. Quand Ice Cube répond par non, Flower la congédie avec colère. Plus tard dans sa première apparition, elle participe au concours pour gagner Dream Island. Elle pousse Woody, Eraser, balle de tennis, Firey, balle de golf et aiguille, et presque Leafy, sur le bord, mais Pin l'a relevée. Plus tard, Leafy et Pin essaient de la cogner, Blocky disant "euh-oh", mais elle les renvoie. Quand Teardrop, Blocky, Pin et Leafy sont suspendus, elle est sur le point de les faire tomber, et se vante de ses chaussures antidérapantes, quand Blocky lui donne un coup de pied. Elle tient sur Pin, mais quand Pin la lèche, elle tombe de dégoût. Lors de la sélection de l'équipe dans "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Flower insulte l'intelligence de Teardrop, et Bubble lui dit d'être gentil. Elle dit à Snowball de la battre, mais il refuse et elle l'appelle une mauviette, donc Blocky bat Bubble à la place avec Flower acclamant Blocky. La fleur est l'une des dernières cueillies pour les équipes. La balle de tennis indique qu'elle sera moins ennemie si elle est choisie pour son équipe, ainsi elle est mise sur les raisins de Squashy. La fleur fait terriblement dans le défi. Elle est la seule qui ne court pas quand Snowball lance Golf Ball de la falaise. Elle refuse d'aider à faire le bateau et refuse d'y sauter plus tard. Avec un manque d'effort d'équipe, son équipe finit par perdre le défi. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Flower is in the bottom two to be eliminated. She threatens to crush the speaker if she is eliminated, but she is (with 4 votes), so she activates the crusher. However, it hits Golf Ball and explodes, sending her flying away. Since then, Golf Ball has become smart. She is later seen flying over various monsters from the ocean. Dans "Êtes-vous plus intelligent qu'une boule de neige", Dans "Sweet Tooth", Flower est choisi par l'Annonceur pour être un juge dans le défi de la pâtisserie. Elle commence à donner des scores injustes, tels que 0. Elle frappe le gâteau aux fraises Bubble dans un saccage parce qu'elle a été rejetée, et se plaint ensuite à quel point cela semble terrible. Flower marque ensuite Bubble a 1. Puis elle donne un 7 à Coiny pour son "gâteau de terre". Flower donne ensuite à Eraser un 10 même s'il était censé baisser car son gâteau était une fraise comme Bubbles. Elle donne ensuite à Firey un droit de 3 après qu'il était censé avoir un 10 parce qu'il n'a pas fait cuire son gâteau dans un four. Elle donne à Leafy un 0 même si son spinner a roulé un 10. Puis elle donne à Pin un 10 pour un gâteau qui était une réplique exacte d'elle-même. Dans "Bridge Crossing", en:Flower Catégorie:Concurrents Catégorie:Iance Catégorie:Raisins de courge